


群星错位 | Ill-Starred

by LikeNight



Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman, The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5618950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeNight/pseuds/LikeNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狂风载着亡魂的遗响席卷黑夜，<br/>欢欣的英灵驰骋于故国的幽谷与崇山。</p><p>——乔治·戈登·拜伦</p>
            </blockquote>





	群星错位 | Ill-Starred

**Author's Note:**

> 不一定是JRRT，但可以肯定是John第一人称。

初回伦敦后，我无亲无故，开始寻找住所和工作。这两桩事于同一天有了结果。那天，在向城郊的一所学校递交对文学教师一职的申请并面试通过后，我遇见了许久未见的熟人刘易斯。他与我共进晚餐，谈起了他在校时即有的一个构思，并在得知了我的困境之后介绍我认识了迈克尔·劳伦斯先生。

我在皇家宫廷剧院位于德鲁里街的偏门外见到了这位小提琴家——他刚结束了一场演出。“凡尔登？”他说。

握手时，我感觉到他的心率与常人不同——其实是瓦卢瓦，虽然说凡尔登也没错——这习惯也是我在瓦卢瓦之后才有的。他们说造成了凡尔登的惨剧——如果他们情愿厚颜无耻的称其为惨剧——的是弹药、钢铁与特定的化学制品，然而我不相信。这是神而非人之间的战役。无光的洞穴里是比黑暗更黑暗的存在。回荡于大地血脉间的声响萦绕着脑海，久久不去。一同未曾离开的还有那只眼睛，巨大无比、从未阖上、其中盘旋着不可名状的烈焰与阴影。

我得到了启示，尽管我不知道启示我的是哪一方的哪一位神——抑或他并不属于任何一方，抑或他们从来都不属于任何一方。也许我活了下来。也许我没有活下来，只是来到了一个我知晓了迷雾中存在什么的与从前那个世界表面相似的世界。

我害怕他有他们的血统，因为他那富有力量却并非生机的心率、因为他的那句“凡尔登”——比起凡人的语言他们更倾向于意识层面的交流。然而他的声音虽慢，却有节奏，而且没有鸣钟似的沉重感——甚至可以说是相当悦耳的，尽管我依然怀疑这声音并非凡人能轻易所有。灯光下，他的皮肤亦不泛绿或是其他什么颜色。事实上，他形貌俊美却苍白，轮廓似乎时时刻刻都是朦胧的模糊的。大概那夜他身上唯一令我觉得真切的，就只有那熔融金属般的声音。这声音令我不头疼。

他相中的房子在贝克街，有一位可亲的房东太太。我们的房间都在采光不错的二楼。他其实相当尊重隐私——除了那一句“凡尔登”，他什么都未说过。他的门关着，不过我时常能听到其中传出不明乐器的演奏声。有些时候他会接到一些信，然后拿着小提琴穿戴整齐地出门。有些时候他的手指上有墨水印子，手臂下夹着一些似乎是诗稿的东西，匆匆离开。有些时候房东太太通报他有访客了，他会敛眉，然后温和地请她告诉那些人他会出去见他们。

虽然同住，但在头几个星期里，我们的生活少有交集。偶尔我们会在早餐桌上遇见，此时他通常在看报，并用铅笔勾勒出一些与文艺相关的内容。刘易斯曾说过他是位小有名气的演出家，但我庆幸他从未在房子里正经拉过他的琴。我是位文学教师，但这不代表我喜欢这个世界里主流的艺术。这些艺术过于恢弘、过于玄妙，从来无法与我的心产生非物理意义上的共鸣。

我在学校里教授着《黄衣王》，却有着收藏黑市上购得的文稿的爱好。文稿的作者我从来都是不得而知的，他们也许就不为人知地在我身边某处，也许已经因为他们的才华而受到了神的启示，也许是危险的复旧党人——因为他们的诗歌从不歌咏血红的月亮与暗黑的星辰，因为他们的论文里描述着一个没有王室的社会。我记不清自己是什么时候第一次看到这类文字的，也许我从不需要看到，也许这类文字就潜藏在我意识的某个角落里。对于现实的记忆总是比对于梦境的记忆更清晰，而一旦醒过来一次，我们就能分辨出假与真。

有一晚，我正在批改学生的考卷，劳伦斯先生在为他的小提琴换弦后拉了一首极短的完整的曲子。这曲子与我想象的不同。星光从明亮清澈的天空洒下，如织密林里不复有幢幢暗影。

我记不清随口念的是哪两句诗了，或许我曾经读到过，或许我没有，或许那位点燃了静默银焰的女士曾经出现在某个传说里，或许她就是我的虚构。

“她不是你的虚构。”我回头时，看到劳伦斯先生正站在我的门外。墙壁的隔音效果应是不错的。“尽管在我的民族的古老宗教里，这些光是水而非火。”

我回忆了听说过的复旧党人的各种宗教，想不出有任何类似的神话。这不奇怪，神自星辰而来，因此有关星辰的传说一定是消失最快的。神需要我们顺着他们的意志崇拜群星，人类则厌弃着这些为他们带来梦魇的存在。

“她是谁？”

“你所赞美的那位。在一种语言里，她确是被如此称谓的。我想……你应该是受到了某些启示，但启示你的并非这些古老的邪恶，而是同样古老的另一些存在。”

我不知道他所说的那种语言。又或者这只是一个比喻，因为灵感于我有时就像失落已久的遗音，偶然地被我听见，于是收藏了起来。但我更在意的是他称他们为“邪恶”——我不知道这个社会是否惩治思想罪，但我以为如果他们要惩治我，应该就干脆地不让我从法兰西的洞穴中回来——这意味着他可能是位极稀少的复旧党人——复旧党人的荣光属于一个多世纪以前，那时古神才降临了这个世界不久。

“你的民族所信仰的神？”

“曾经信仰的神。现在我的民族已经不复存在，他们的文明或许已经消亡、或许蜕变融合成了其他的文明。”

“为什么是或许？”

“因为我已经没有回到他们之中很久了，久到若他们依然记得我的名字，那名字也必定属于传说。”

他确实是不正常的，可这不正常和我起初怀疑的不太一样。不过我对他并无恶感，也有些被大概是围绕着他的神秘故事所吸引。

“他们是谁？”

“我们给自己的名字是星辰的子民。”

我打量着他，极力忽略着他身上显得非人的那些部分。然而传说，最强大的神能令自己以任何形象投影在世人前。而他与那些神在某些意义上是相当类似的。

“你们与那些‘古老的邪恶’是敌人。”

“是的。”

他语气柔和，我却在他的声音里看见了火与剑。历经了无可计数的光阴，金属却依然锋利——大概是因为剑鞘即是他的灵魂，那不只是仇恨，更像是一种本能、一种命运；火焰并不灼烈，只是黑夜中一点橙红的暖光，但平稳地燃烧着，从未熄灭。


End file.
